Tacos & Beyblade
by Yume Musume
Summary: El nuevo torneo mundial de beyblade ya tenía una nueva sede: México. / Sarcasmo / Humor negro / Racismo / Todo escrito por un par de mexicanas.
1. Prólogo

**D** i _scl_ ai _m_ e _r :_ _ **B**_ _eyblade_ no me pertenece. **E** s propiedad y creación del maestro **T** akao **A** oki.

* * *

Un nuevo año; un nuevo torneo; una nueva sede; un nuevo campeón mundial.

Todos se sentían emocionados de desafiar a Takao Kinomiya una vez más. Alrededor del mundo, los equipos se formaban y soñaban con reclamar tan afamado título. Viejos amigos se encontraron, se reunieron y comenzaron a planear sobre las distintas posibilidades de cómo elaborar sus equipos nuevos. Claro, la BBA siempre tenía un as bajo la manga, alguna forma de que su vida se complicara y discutieran sobre la organización de los torneos.

 ** _Una mágica ciudad llena de misterios._**

¿De qué se trataba? ¿París? ¿Londres? ¿Nueva York?

 ** _La ciudad de México._**

El anuncio estaba hecho: todos quedaron boquiabiertos. ¿Era en serio? No era que odiaran aquel país pero, ¿qué se suponía que harían? ¿Luchar sobre nopales? ¿Usar sombreros? Algunos otros estaban emocionados por la comida local. Sí, Takao verdaderamente estaba emocionado por ello. Todos habían quedado boquiabiertos, había muchas otras opciones, pero seguro que la BBA sabía lo que hacía.

 ** _Nos faltan 43._**

 ** _Ciudad Juárez: segundo lugar en feminicidios._**

 ** _Municipio más pobre del mundo._**

 ** _Segundo lugar en obesidad._**

Momento. ¿No había partes realmente peligrosas? Sí, seguro que la BBA sabía lo que hacía. Era una gran asociación, siempre contrataban a los mejores guías, los mejores hoteles. Seguro que ésta sería una de esas sorpresas.

Mientras tanto, en esa ciudad, en aquella sede, una joven de veintitantos años pedaleaba lentamente su bicicleta. Era de noche, la gente se juntaba a su alrededor. Ése era su trabajo: reunir a las familias en momentos difíciles.

 ** _Lleve sus ricos tamales oaxaqueños._**

Su celular vibró. Se detuvo un momento y lo miró, dejando de despachar a sus clientes.

 _ **La BBA se honra en comunicarle que ha sido seleccionada como embajadora para el próximo torneo mundial de Beyblade.** _

Una sonrisa mientras se bajaba de su bicicleta, dejando muchos clientes insatisfechos.

Iba a ser un interesante año.


	2. Sobre México

**D** i _scl_ ai _m_ e _r :_ _ **B**_ _eyblade_ no me pertenece. **E** s propiedad y creación del maestro **T** akao **A** oki.

* * *

 _ **Ciudad Juárez, Chihuahua.**_

 _ **México.**_

Sul era su nombre. Una chica de tan sólo dieciocho años, tenía cabello morado y la esperanza de que su boleto de avión, cortesía de la BBA llegara pronto, pues habían pasado algunos días desde que su mejor amiga y socia le había llamado. Yume había sido elegida para ser embajadora en la Ciudad de México, para guiar a los beyluchadores durante el torneo mundial de Beyblade y le habían otorgado los gastos para un familiar o asistente. Siendo su mejor amiga, no lo pensó ni por un segundo, además de que ambas eran grandes fanáticas de dicho deporte. ¿Cuál era el problema? El servicio de correos en México no era el mejor de todos y, aunque el servicio era privado y cobraba cierta cantidad extra por el envío exprés, no solía llegar puntual.

No había avisado o pedido permiso, más valía pedir perdón. Y ahí estaba ella, sentada esperando la mensajería junto a su equipaje de Victoria Secret, porque si llevaría maletas, serían las mejores que tuviera. ¡No se presentaría ante un grupo de extranjeros con bolsas de plástico!

Ése era el día en el que se suponía debía viajar, pero el sujeto simplemente no llegaba. Miró el móvil frustrada de que el servicio fuera tan deficiente y entonces sonó el timbre. Salió de casa, como si alguien más pudiera abrir la puerta y darse cuenta, lo cual era imposible, pues sólo estaba con sus mascotas: unos cuantos perros, un gato, un perico, dos palomas blancas. Lo normal.

Apenas recibió el boleto, pidió un taxi hasta el aeropuerto. No debería tardar demasiado, quizás una hora y media, cuarenta minutos. Era difícil saberlo a ciencia cierta, pues podía o no haber tráfico. Abordó el auto y corrió para alcanzar su vuelo. Justo cuando se hallaba dentro del aeropuerto, registrando su equipaje, su móvil sonó.

 _¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué no me contestas?_

Un mensaje de su madre. Quizás debió dejar una nota para que supieran dónde se encontraba o si estaba bien. Seguro entenderían que era una oportunidad única en la vida.

 _Ay, amá. Estoy con Jorge._

Aunque eso brindara un poco de paz a su madre, probablemente el susodicho se encontraba en casa con una terrible resaca, vomitando y rodando en la cama mientras juraba que jamás volvería a beber con tal de evitar tal cruda **(1)**. Cosas que pasaban cada semana y que no era lo suficientemente determinado para cumplir.

Sin más, guardó su móvil y abordó el avión. Buscó su asiento, uno decente junto a la ventana. Se colocó auriculares y decidió que lo mejor era dormir. Probablemente le esperaba algo turbulento al llegar a la Ciudad de México. Quién sabe, quizás su madre la descubriría y terminaría viajando para llevarla de regreso. Era mejor guardar fuerzas para rogarle más tarde. Mientras tanto, durante las siguientes tres horas, Podría resolver sus problemas durmiendo, como solía hacerlo. Algo muy común, al menos en ese agitado país llamado México.

* * *

 _ **Nueva Jersey, Estados Unidos de América.**_

El aún presidente de la BBA, el señor Dickenson, había organizado una cena para los equipos finalistas del torneo de ese año, también los acompañaban los organizadores y patrocinadores, sus entrenadores y algunos afortunados periodistas. Previo a la comida, era necesario explicar algunas medidas de seguridad o tips para que no les fuera tan difícil explorar un país tan extraño como era México, porque, siendo realistas, no sólo existía una barrera del lenguaje, sino que también había una gran brecha cultural.

— **Muy buenas tardes a todos** —habló aquel simpático hombrecillo con su carrasposa voz **—. Antes que nada, quisiera felicitarlos por haber llegado tan lejos. Deben saber que es un honor contar con ustedes y que estamos muy orgullosos del esfuerzo que han realizado.**

Todos aplaudieron ante tales palabras. Estaban emocionados de poder seguir compitiendo por el título de campeones mundiales. En aquella sala se encontraban los equipos conocidos por antiguos torneos como lo eran los _Blitzkrieg boys_ , los _Bladebreakers_ , los _All stars_ y la _Dinastía F_ , pero la verdadera revelación fue aquel equipo mexicano llamado _Agüita de Jamaica_. No eran malos beyluchadores, pero algunos tenían la idea de que habían pasado sólo por ser del país anfitrión.

— **Quisiera hacer algunas advertencias y dar algunos anuncios para que su estancia en México sea lo más placentera posible** —el anciano acomodó sus papeles y una presentación de diapositivas inició tras él **—: Ustedes arribarán a la terminal 1 del aeropuerto internacional de la Ciudad de México. Sus guías se encontrarán ahí. Sus nombres son Sul y Yume. Ambas fueron seleccionadas por medio de un importante proceso para poder guiarles en este viaje. Autobuses los esperará afuera del aeropuerto y los llevará a todos al hotel donde se hospedarán** —el hombrecillo cambió de página —: Gran hotel Ciudad de México.

Algunas fotografías parecieron tras él. El techo del hotel estaba cubierto por vitrales que dejaban entrar la luz del sol hasta el lobby, inundándolo con los más hermosos colores. Cúpulas, arcos y un antiguo elevador que le daba una apariencia _steampunk_ **(2)** al lugar se elevaban a lo largo de aquel exquisito recinto. Todos quedaron boquiabiertos. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que un país con tantos conflictos albergaba edificaciones tan hermosas?

— **Ahora bien** —un mapa del país que los acogería por las siguientes semanas se desplegó en la pantalla **—, aunque se trata de un mismo país, dependiendo de la región, encontrarán distintas idea** s —la parte norte de México se iluminó **—: si viajan a la parte norte del país, es importante que tengan en mente que la gente habla un poco golpeado, casi como si estuvieran discutiendo, el uso de palabras como huerco o compa abunda, pero no deben asustarse, pues es una forma coloquial de referirse a la gente. Tampoco debe de extrañarles si escuchan balazos a mitad de la noche, es un evento cotidiano** —el mapa cambió y un pequeño punto rojo a mitad de éste se encendió **—; en la capital, no se preocupen si alguien les llama güerito, pues es una simple forma de referirse a quien pasa para llamar su atención y que el albur(3) es parte importante de la forma de vida de este lugar. Aunque suene irracional, tengan en mente que las quesadillas no llevan siempre queso en la ciudad de México, es uno de los temas tabúes de este país, por lo que si no quieren verse envueltos en una discusión, sugiero que no mencionen el tema** —ahora, era el sureste el que se iluminaba **—; en el sur y zona del golfo, la comida es más diversa, y una vez más: si no quieren participar en una discusión, las quesadillas se llaman** _ **empanadas**_ **. La fauna es muy variada y puede haber más de un bicho que pueda darles un susto. En épocas de cambio de estación, se presentan fuertes vientos conocidos como** _ **Norte**_ **(4). Es algo común en esa parte del país y el viento es tan fuerte que puede llegar a sonar como si de algún aullido se tratara, pero sólo es aire. La fuerza de estos cambios, puede levantar ladrillos, tirar letreros o hacer volar rocas.**

¿Hacer volar rocas? ¿Balazos? ¿Cómo se suponía que se encontraran tranquilos tras aquella explícita definición de México. Aunque habían de admitir que tampoco era como lo imaginaban. Quién sabe qué otras sorpresas podrían encontrarse, pues la conferencia aún no terminaba.

— **Algo que deben tener en cuenta, es que en todo el país existe una expresión temporal: ahorita** —el señor Dickenson no podía creer que de verdad ésas fueran las notas que sus asistentes habían llenado para él, ¿era acaso tan importante mencionar esas cosas? **—es un intervalo que puede durar minutos, días o no llegar jamás, así que si alguien les menciona que hará algo ahorita, no se confíen** —cambió las hojas, cada vez más incrédulo **—. Otra parte importante del idioma en este parte del mundo es el verbo chingar, ya que tiene múltiples significados y es muy importante para hallarse, por lo que les entregaremos una copia del Chingonario(5) en inglés, para que puedan circular con mayor facilidad** —aclaró su garganta después de haber dicho una mala palabra **—. Si alguien pudiese mencionar algo en diminutivo, no quiere decir que sea pequeño, sino que se le tiene afecto, así como el hecho de que hacer una referencia a la homosexualidad, no quiere decir que sean homofóbicos o te tachen de afeminado, wsino más bien de cobarde** —acomodó sus montones de hojas y miró la pantalla en espera a que cambiara, ahora se encontraban fotos de comida **—. Por último, las particularidades, empezando por la comida.**

Todos, en especial Takao Kinomiya, aplaudieron y se alegraron. Al fin algo de lo qué no preocuparse. ¿A quién no le gustaría probar un rico taco?

— **La comida en México, como todos sabemos, suele tener picante en todo. Si alguien llegara a decirles que algo no pica o que pica rico, no se dejen influenciar, ellos no tienen o no parecen tener papilas gustativas, así que, entre menos acostumbrados estén a especias fuertes, anden con mayor cuidado** —algunas fotografías de platillos típicos aparecieron, desfilando una tras otra **—. Otra cosa que parecen ponerle a todo es el limón o lima en algunos países y es también relevante que existen diversos tipos de salsa, como el mole, que está hecho a base de chocolate, nueces y algunos frutos.**

¿Una salsa a base de chocolate que se colocaba sobre platillos y guisados complejos? Aunque en la fotografía ponían una pechuga de pollo cubierta con un líquido café, ajonjolí y arroz rojo, que se veía exquisito sí que era algo difícil de imaginar.

— **Para terminar, recuerden que el agua de allá no es lo suficientemente limpia, por lo que les recomendamos bebes agua embotellada** —hizo una pausa, todo era ridículo **—, no olviden llevar cambio y efectivo, pues no hay en ningún establecimiento. Si necesitan comprar algo de urgencia, siempre existen las tiendas de conveniencia Oxxo, abren veinticuatro horas al día. Además, carguen siempre con ustedes gel antibacterial y papel higiénico, pues los baños públicos carecen de estos servicios a pesar de que la higiene del mexicano es mucho mejor que la de varios países** —todo era muy extraño para los presentes, excepto para Agüita de Jamaica, que asentían cada vez que el anciano hablaba **—, y si pertenecen a alguna raza, tengan en cuenta que en México no hay mucha variedad, por lo que pueden ser vistos constantemente.**

Todos se miraron: Pero si todos pertenecían a distintas razas, ¿cómo se suponía que andarían por ahí sin llamar la atención?

— **Ahora, pasaremos al salón para disfrutar una deliciosa comida mexicana patrocinada por Taco bell.**

— **¡Eso no es comida mexicana!** —se escuchó al capitán del equipo de México quejarse desde atrás.

Sería un interesante torneo.

* * *

 **(1)** Forma de llamar a la resaca en México.

 **(2)** El subgénero recurre usualmente a realidades supuestas en las que la civilización ha tomado un camino científico diferente al actual, reemplazando la electrónica, los modernos combustibles y otros avances científicos por la tecnología del vapor (steam en inglés) y la combustión del carbón.

 **(3)** El albur es un juego de palabras que esconde un doble sentido, sobre todo de carácter sexual.

 **(4)** Un fuerte viento con dirección norte o noreste que sopla a lo largo de la costa mexicana del Golfo de México, durante el invierno.

 **(5)** Diccionario editado por Algarabia que trata sobre los diversos usos del verbo chingar y sus derivados.


End file.
